Shower Heat
by Mako1989
Summary: A meeting in the shower room leads to so much more, Yaoi RyojiXMinato


A/N: HELLO! Back again with a persona fanfic! This time its YAOI!

Ryoji:…...I'm not sure this is right to do..-grips his scarf in an insecure manner-

Mako1989: AAAAH! It'll be fine! And the people will love it!-pats Ryoji's head-

Ryoji: Why am I the target of most of your fanfiction?

Mako1989: Honey you are not the only one alright? Now why don't you do the disclaimer…

Ryoji: Mako1989 does not own any of the characters nor the game persona 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Alright hit the showers! And remember for next week we're doing soccer! So shorts no sweatpants!" The P.E. Teacher shouted as the class went back to the changing rooms to hit the showers.<p>

Minato was exhausted, he had come in late because he overslept due to being exhausted from going to Tartarus the day before to train, he and the rest of S.E.E.S were already strong but he didn't want to risk it so at least twice a week he'd head to Tartarus.

He overdid it this time though, he had started from the first floor all the way to the barrier which were quite a few floors and enemies.

Stripping himself of the dirty clothes he stepped into the shower stall to wash all the dirt, sweat and grass stains off himself, when he heard someone call for him from the next stall.

Looking up he saw Ryoji was looking over to him" Hey Minato, are you alright?" The pale young man seemed genuinely worried about the other ,he looked worn out.

" I'm ok..just tired…" He mumbled as he lazily attempted to wash himself

Ryoji frowned watching the blue haired man wash himself seeing his failed attempt he sighed and got out from his own stall, making his way into Minato's "That's no good, you won't get clean from that, here..let me"

He took the loofah from the blue haired man who looked at him with a surprised look on his face" Just relax .." Ryoji smiled and helped Minato wash his back, feeling the other relax as he was enjoying the feeling.

Letting his eyes wander over the other's body he felt the urges within him making their way to the surface as he tried to focus on washing the other.

Minato had closed his eyes, allowing Ryoji to wash his back as he was about to fall asleep standing up, when he felt something brush up against his neck.

Thinking it was the loofah by how soft the touch was he shrugged it off until he felt it again but this time he could clearly feel it was not the loofah.

"R-Ryoji?" Minato stammered as he turned around looking at the pale skinned man somewhat shocked.

He raised his hands smiling" A prank…you looked really tired..I thought I could cheer you up" Ryoji chuckled" Sorry if it went too far."

Without as much as another word Ryoji left the shower room leaving Minato by himself in a confused and shocked state.

A blush crept onto his face as he realized what just happened and what could've happened, slamming his fist into the wall he let out a deep breath" Damnit….."

This hadn't been the first time the pale skinned man had touched him in a suggestive manner it always went unseen by others but he somehow always made sure Minato would know what happened.

Brushing up against his hand then for a short moment holding onto his hand, when messing around with all the guys placing his hands on Minato's hips just long enough for him to notice then brush it off with a smile, things like that.

It were things like that that frustrated Minato to no end, how he felt like he had no control in those situations, being the leader of S.E.E.S when exploring Tartarus and the full moon missions he was used to being in control, hell he was part of the Student Council..but never had he felt so powerless as when Ryoji would be around, Ryoji was a factor in his life that he could not control and would sweep him off his feet at every chance he got.

The worst thing of all of it was that he was longing for the man's touch, to hold him, to kiss him..to claim him as his to have him look at him and him alone..but being the quiet person that he always had been especially since the death of his parents, he did not know how to express it.

Feeling the water had grown cold from the time he spent there in thought he got out after getting dressed it was time for the last class of the day, Occult Lessons by Mr. Ekoda.

The class was over before he realized it and thinking he had the weekend to lay back and relax Mr Ekoda opened his mouth.

" I want you all to pair up and place yourself in the arcane, you..your friends..family, which arcane are they and why I want this on my desk by Monday afternoon so don't go slacking off or you might find yourself cursed." Mr Ekoda grinned as he wrote down the pairs on the blackboard before walking off" Have a nice weekend."

Looking at the list he saw Aigis was paired with Yukari, Junpei with Kenji …looking lower he found he was paired with Ryoji.

Turning to the other he saw the man with the yellow scarf walk over to him " Guess we're project buddies! Since we need to finish this by Monday it would seem better if we worked overnight I guess…so what I'm saying..your place or mine?"  
>" Mine I guess." Minato answered, feeling more confident about keeping control of the situation if this whole project took place in HIS room.<p>

After obtaining permission from both Mitsuru and Ikutsuki for Ryoji to stay over they agreed Ryoji would come to the dorm after he got his stuff from home.

Minato spend the majority of this time cleaning his room making sure he had everything, despite looking calm collected and somewhat cool as some of the girls would describe him, he was a lot more panicked about this then anyone could ever imagine.

" / I got the tarot cards, notebooks, erasers, drinks, snacks, extra futon, extra blanket, painkillers and…/" he turned to the drawer by the bed thanking the heavens for the fact that he was home when Tanaka's home shopping channel delivered his order. " And that….in case I ever do get that far.."

As he mulled over anything he might've overlooked he heard someone knock on his door.

" Arisato?" It was Mitsuru" Your guest has arrived" She opened the door revealing herself and Ryoji standing behind it, a smile on her face" I must commend you for taking your project so serious as to be willing to work throughout the night ..Tres Bien." With a content smile Mitsuru walked off leaving the two boys alone.

"Well I guess we should get started "Ryoji walked in closing the door behind him as he took in the sight of the room" …hmm feels kind of nostalgic.." He sat down on one of the sackboys dropping his backpack onto the floor next to him.

"So the project was to think of which Arcana represents which person right?" Ryoji asked again to which Minato nodded.

" Uhm, I was thinking" Minato spoke" To draw the cards but then adjust them to the point of having added the person..or people we feel represents them..if that's ok…." Minato hit himself on the head mentally as he realized he just gave them more work then worth the effort.

" That's a great idea..my Idea was just sticking the cards on a piece of paper and then add a picture, name and a why..like a glorified family tree..but yours sounds better" Ryoji smiled

So the two thought hard as they spread the Grand Arcana Tarot cards onto the table Minato had brought into his room especially for this, wondering who would fit which arcana .

"Should we start from the first one or from the last one and then work our way up?" Minato mumbled as he looked over the cards when Ryoji grabbed his attention" Working our way up would be best right..since then we have the easier ones last..I think" Somewhat unsure the black haired man played with his scarf as he went over that sentence in his head again.

" Sure.." he reached out to the card called the world " I think Aigis fits this card the best..since she just transferred in but manages to do everything asked of her in class" Ryoji nodded in agreement" Alright..sounds good."  
>They kept going like that, Judgement was connected to Natsuki, due to the way she had lived her life, skipping school and when she came she picked on Fuuka but one day apologized and the two became friends, The Sun was given to Akinari who despite his illness wrote a book and it even became well known, The Moon was given to Shinjiro even though he acted like a bad person he was a good person at heart, during all this Minato asked Ryoji about his old friends and his family but Ryoji commented he couldn't remember and that the memories he had now would be ok.<p>

The star to Akihiko, wanting to become the best at boxing, Tower to the drinking monk in club Façade as he was quite bitter because he made some mistakes he thought he couldn't reverse, the Devil to Tanaka as even when he had gained a popular home shopping channel he still hungered for more power due to the poverty he had suffered from in the past, Temperance to the foreign exchange student Bebe, even though he wanted his uncle to listen to him he did not force his ideas on him and instead voted to slowly persuade him of the wonderous land that was Japan, then they reached Death..both fell silent at this one.

" Who to place with this…" Minato sighed as he thought about the small boy that used to visit his room at night.

" How about your dog?" The other commented" I mean it..I mean he" Somewhat uncomfortable with the subject he shifted around before speaking up" He lost his owner and was so adamant on guarding his shrine..all by himself and now he has great friends like you" Minato couldn't disagree with this so settled for Koromaru.

"The hanged man….I guess Maiko"

" Who's Maiko?" He knew about Koromaru because Junpei told him but the name Maiko wasn't ringing any bells with him

" Oh she's a little girl I play with at the shrine every few days..her parents were in the midst of divorcing and not in a neat and clean way" Minato frowned remembering the pained expression on the girl's face when she told him

" Oh..so basically she's in pain because of her parents…alright.."

"This Arcana fits Chihiro…" Ryoji nodded 'The girl with the glasses right, I heard about what happened, pushing the fault onto her because she's meek…that's just not right.. I'm glad she could clear it and stand up for herself.

The Justice Arcana was given to Chihiro.

Then came Fortune" Hmm…I think the president of the art club…He doesn't really realize it but he fits it to a tee.." Ryoji wrote it down " As for Hermit…I don't really know anyone Minato…"

Minato shook his head' It's ok..I know someone..I played a game Innocent Sin Online..and met this girl there..I think she'd do ok..so let's do that.." 

The last few went by in a flash, Strength was given to Yuko, Chariot to her potential future spouse Kazu and as they finished drawing those they reached the next card.

The lovers card.

Both shifted somewhat uncomfortable as Ryoji spoke up" H-how about we let this one sit for a while and move on to the next few ones first?" Minato quickly nodded in agreement

Hierophant was given to the couple that ran the bookshop, Emperor to the student council member, Empress to Mitsuru, they laughed seeing that it fit her perfectly, high Priestess to Fuuka, Magician to Kenji and the Fool to Junpei seeing as he often jumped into things thinking nothing could happen to him but also since he didn't realize he had more potential then he gave himself credit for.

Finally they still had to deal with the Lovers Card.

Staring at the card for the longest time the two tried to think of someone who would fit that card.

" ..I got nothing." Minato sighed putting his head on the table, seeing what time it was on the clock 10:30 at night "Want to take a break?"

Ryoji sighed and nodded" Sounds good" He reached out for two of the bottles of soda in the cooler handing one to Minato and opening the other himself.

" Pfft and we're almost done too..this..took less time then I thought though" Ryoji blinked somewhat in thought as he sat down on the sackboy next to Minato's.

Minato nodded" Yeah..it did but now we're stuck on this one.." He grabbed the remote switching the television on, figuring that if they spent their break not focusing on it they might get an idea or two.

They ended up watching some movies that were on, not really good ones but hey distraction was distraction.

Minato didn't notice Ryoji was staring at him until he actually turned to him only to feel his lips crashing into his own, feeling the other's arm snack around his waist keeping him from getting out of his reach.

His head was spinning, once again the man that was constantly on his mind had claimed control of the situation, even though it was HIS room they were in it was just one kiss but it was enough to make his entire body respond to him.

Pulling away from the kiss Ryoji looked at the other seeing him somewhat scrunch his eyebrows together, thinking Minato was thinking; WTF dude? He moved to try and move back to feel a pair of hands yanking on his scarf pulling into another kiss.

Minato frowned looking at the very shocked man in front of him, who was not expecting him to kiss him back" …Every day…every time you always manage to wrap me around your finger…" He muttered, feeling Ryoji place a hand on one of his hands as he leaned in, their foreheads touching.."Does this mean Minato…that I'm the one always on your mind?"

The blush on Minato's face speaking for him, Ryoji didn't give him the chance to answer, pressing his lips against the others, pushing his body against his, closing every bit of distance there was between the two before.

A shirt went flying onto the floor as Ryoji had made fast work of Minato's shirt now running his hands over the other's upper body, etching the feeling into his very skin, Ryoji's scarf soon followed along with his shirt and soon the two found themselves naked save for their boxers.

Ryoji took hold of his hand, placing butterfly kisses on his fingers before running his tongue over his middle digit coming closer and closer as he placed kisses along Minato's arm, leaning in for a long rough and lust filled kiss, tongues fighting for dominance which Ryoji easily won.

Looking at the flustered young man beneath him a smiled formed onto his lips "Minato…" His smile faded into a more serious look as he searched the other's face looking for any sign of not wanting to continue, but there was none, his face was flustered and his eyes glazed over by pure desire wanting nothing more then to feel the other's touch.

"Do you..."

Minato nodded holding his arms out " No more waiting…"

Taking that as a yes the two bodies joined together in a firm embrace again, lips practically crashing against each other as they kissed, not wanting to pull away from each other when they had to get rid of their boxers they almost seem to wiggle out of them when Ryoji lifted Minato as he got up, almost tossing him onto the bed .

Crawling onto the bed Ryoji slowly started grinding against Minato, seeing the other writhing under him was not doing him any good, positioning himself between his legs he kissed Minato as he slowly pushed into him.

"Ryoji…." Minato shut his eyes, feeling a wave of pain coming over him as he felt him thrust into him, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes that were being kissed away by the other" I'm sorry…" He softly whispered, feeling Minato's nails dig into his back as he tried to bear with it.

Feeling all of him was inside Minato he just kissed him, giving him time to adjust, he wasn't one to only take his own pleasure he wanted Minato, his cute adorable Minato..he wanted to have him writhing underneath him, moaning his name.

After waiting for a bit he felt Minato softly nibble his earlobe, feeling himself shiver because of it" You tease. Minato.." He responded to his tease sliding out of him, then thrusting back in, a moan coming from the other.

"M-more.."  
>More he gave, at a rough and slow pace, seeing the other completely unravel underneath him, a side he had never seen of the blue haired man who was usually so calm and collected, a moaning writing mess, just for him.<p>

Thrusting into him at different angles he tried to find that one spot, brushing past it Minato moaned loudly digging his nails into Ryoji's back again "T-there!"

The room temperature had risen, their bodies slick with sweat, the sound of skin slapping against skin as Ryoji thrust in Minato, wanting every possible part of their bodies to touch, his lips latched onto the other's neck, littering his neck with bite marks that would be visible for quite a few weeks.

" ..I…aahhng…"

Before Minato could finish his sentence his climax hit him hard, creating a white mess between the two, Ryoji following, releasing inside of Minato.

Trying not to collapse onto Minato he pulled out, falling the side, still trying to catch his breath as he embraced the other, kissing him .

"…..I love you Minato.."

" I love you too…Ryoji" Minato said, feeling his face heat up despite what they just did.

they cuddled together under the blankets until they heard someone knocking on the door, followed by a couch, it was Mitsuru.

"Arisato" Even though she tried to sound like her normal self her voice sounded somewhat shaky, as she had heard everything seeing as she was working on a project with Akihiko, they didn't know but her face was the almost same color as her hair" I shall not judge you for who you date and..uhm..make love with but please try to keep into account that others live here..that is all" with that Mitsuru left, leaving the two with faces crimson to the point of almost passing out.

" They heard…"

Ryoji laughed somewhat embarrassed " They heard.."

The following week at school was no better, as they were changing for P.E. the other guys stared at the two, Minato's body literally covered in hickeys while Ryoji's back looked had deep scratch marks on it.

" Woah…dude you got a good partner there Ryoji! What she like?" Junpei asked, he was at Kenji's house during the weekend so he hadn't heard a thing." You too leader..sheesh…wanting to lay a claim much…gotta say I'm jealous."

The men kept teasing them with whistling and wooing.

Ryoji just walked over to Minato wrapping his arms around him" He's like this.." he commented feeling a hand on his cheek" Do the marks hurt?" Minato asked genuinely concerned.

Ryoji just shook his head" It's a good kind of pain..it's alright.." He smiled pecking his lover on the cheek, intertwining their fingers together before making their way to the field leaving the guys especially Junpei with their jaws hitting the floor.

" He plays for the other team? No waaaaaay!" Junpei went about quickly getting his cell phone out to talk with his dorm mates.

As for the project, the lovers card was made up of the two of them hugging each other.

What a little meeting in the shower room triggered, ended up in love.

THE END

Mako1989: So read and review darlings!

Ryoji:…-looks at Minato-

Minato:-drags Ryoji off by his scarf-

Mako1989: Well there you have it!


End file.
